


All His Woes Seen

by Merfilly



Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the election of God, Niobe goes and untangles the skein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All His Woes Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read Nox's book, so this works from the first seven.

It's only after the election of God that the full scope of Satan's plan is evident. Each of the Incarnations have to sit back, take stock, and realize just how they had each been manipulated by the Prince of Lies. However, it is Niobe who decides to actually follow the threads of Fate back, working out all the snarls to see the measure of this man who outwitted them all.

How convoluted a web it had been, as this young man, wronged in the beginning of his life, charted a course that led to such triumph. Niobe feels that she can admire him openly as she realizes that each step, each frustrating event the Incarnations had faced at Satan's hands, had been designed solely to better the world's grand scheme.

She does not know of many who could have born the burden of being the villain in order to right the order of cosmic events. 

She will not forget it, nor will she fail to make amends for the distance and slights she has dealt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> "Soon within my tapestry along the rutted road  
> He sat down on a river rock and turned into a toad   
> It seemed that he had fallen into someone's wicked spell   
> And I wept to see him suffer, though I didn't know him well"


End file.
